el futuro de selene
by princesa isis del nilo
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde su ultima batalla, todos ya han hecho de sus vidas normales, sin embargo algo cambio drásticamente las cosas...


_Paso mucho tiempo desde la batalla contra galaxia. Reinaba la paz, en ella brillaba una atmosfera de calma y armonía; fauna y flora refrescando los aires con sus aromas, ríos, lagos y el mar rebosante de energía. Ya era el siglo 30, la neo reina y rey se hallaban en la tierra de Tokio de cristal cuyas calles habitaba la alegría de sus pobladores, los parques pintorescos, personas caminando, otras en autos, autobuses, motocicletas, bicicletas, dirigiéndose a sus labores diarias. A un lado de un parque a las afueras de Tokio se distingue un castillo majestuoso color plata, en cuyas torre en lo alto las banderas doradas con el símbolo de la luna flameaban al compás del viento. Hermosos árboles y flores multicolores rodeaban el entorno de este; una fuente grande justo al frente del castillo en el que se escuchan pajaritos cantar, mientras tanto en el castillo se percibían varias figuras familiares conversando._

\- Endimión amor donde estará nuestras hijas se atrasarán para la coronación.

Menciona la neo reina serena. Con su vestido largo color blanco de espalda descubierta, un pequeño escote enmarcando sus pechos, en su cabeza la corona.

\- calma amor estamos a tiempo además tú también eras demorosa – menciono Endimión con sutileza para poder calmar a su amada, poniendo su palma en su hombro

– Endimión tiene razón serena además no debes olvidar que son niñas aun – pronuncia eternal sailor mars en su traje de eternal sailor

 _– a si es además las pequeñas damas a pesar de que sean solo niñas son fuertes y dignas de ser tus hijas – eternal sailor mercury sonriendo cordialmente se les acerca_

– tienen razón, muchas gracias chicas, la pequeña serena creció mucho en esos viajes al pasado sé que lograra ser una buena princesa, es más me preocupa la pequeña Selene ¿fue bueno no haberla dejado viajar?, sé que helios nos dijo que no era buena idea pero…- declaro la reina, confusa, sin duda en su mente existen dudas

– querida neo reina entiendo su preocupación también la angustia de usted, pero sé que Selene será una excelente princesa de ilusión aun que hoy ya no exista las batallas ni villanos ella tiene el corazón puro y noble como usted y la princesa serena- menciona eternal saturn, con una pequeña sonrisa

 _– reina serena digo cabeza de bombón sabes que todos nos dimos esta sorpresa de que estabas de dos gemelas nadie se lo espero – dijo eternal uranus al lado de saturn_

– al igual que la pequeña serena Selene podrá - decía la guardiana del tiempo mientras observa acercarse a luna y Artemis

-Neo reina serena rey Endimión las sailors silver han llegado por nosotros junto a eternal sailor jupiter eternal sailor venus y eternal sailor neptune– menciono luna reverenciándose

– está bien gracias por avisar iremos enseguida, aunque falta rini y sele- decía el rey viendo su reloj de una de las paredes

– no se preocupe diana y artemisa fueron por ellas a su habitación – dijo Artemis apuntando las escaleras

 _En el piso superior, en una hermosa recamara rosa, se hallaban dos figuras idénticas, estas platican, sobre un sofá blanco de tercio pelo._

– te vez hermosa hermanita –

menciono rini. Vestida de un hermoso vestido blanco caído en cascada, peinando los finos cabellos de su hermana con un cepillo morado.

\- ¿tú crees rini? Estoy nerviosa ni siquiera sé si comer la delicia de lita o disfrutar la hermosa decoración de mina, rini desde hoy seremos las princesas de Tokio es una responsabilidad muy pesada no sé si pueda soportar, ni siquiera sé si podre proteger en un futuro la tierra y las sueños de los demás- pronuncio la pequeña con angustia, volviéndose a rini mostrando en su mirada una preocupación creciente - tengo miedo siento una mala sensación –

"hay sele si supieras todo lo que pase en esos viajes al pasado si tan solo hubieras ido conmigo estarías más confiada" meditaba rini al ver la angustia de su gemela. - no Sele tu estas nerviosa eso es todo, pero sé que lo lograras y serás una buena princesa de ilusión además no estarás sola esta artemisa contigo y por supuesto yo y los demás solo confía en ti y en tu corazón – decía rini en un tono tranquilizador y dulce sin quitarle la mirada

– sé que tengo su apoyo solo espero que el cristal dorado escuche mis plegarias – agachando la mirada Selene separa del sofá, con su vista perdida

En la puerta se asoman dos figuras sonrientes hacia las futuras princesas, una chica cabellos plata ojos azules y piel blanca se les acerca, llevando un vestido de seda color plata.

– pequeñas damas estamos listos para retirarnos solo faltan ustedes – menciona diana con elegancia en su voz

– Exacto como lo dijo mi hermana ya todos las esperan– responde impaciente  
esta última chica, cabellos negros, ojos verdes piel blanca, usando un hermoso vestido amarillo con un pequeño escote.

– si chicas vamos es de mala educación dejar esperar a todos-

Bajan la gran escalera de cristal hacia la sala principal, una enorme multitud las espera mientras en el centro los reyes.

– Por fin han llegado pequeñas – serena las mira mientras sigue sus pasos al bajar de las escaleras

– Si madre padre estamos listas para partir- menciono rini elegantemente reverenciándose

Salen del castillo sin embargo multitudes de personas esperaban su salida. –viva la reina y el rey y las futuras princesas de Tokio-. Exclaman algunos, al seguir a los reyes hacia la torre de la luna situado en un campo de flores. Al frente de ellos una torre que lleva en el centro una media luna y un símbolo de ilusión y en él se encuentran los demás.

– Por favor acérquense neo reina serena y rey Endimión –pronuncia una voz suave desde un gran altar

Al escuchar a helios se acercan poniéndose a un lado del siguiéndolos las eternals sailor scouts.

– estamos aquí para bendecir a la nueva princesa del milenio de plata y a la princesa de la tierra de ilusión ahora les dejare con mi hermano pururú- decía helios señalando al mencionado

– como ha dicho helios estamos todos reunidos para esta bendición. Saludos a nuestra querida invitada la princesa kakyu quien viene de una galaxia lejana junto a sus protectoras y a nuestros invitados comencemos con la ceremonia.

Al terminar, se hace presente un hermoso castillo dorado y a sus alrededores diferentes criaturas mágicas, pegasos, hadas, unicornios, elfos, duendes, minotauros, por las escaleras principales del castillo 3 chicas con traje de sailor scaut, se acercan con dos coronas y dos cristales, se van junto a pururú.

\- serena chiba tsukino y Selene chiba tsukino por favor acérquense- pronuncia la reina con seriedad, sin quitar su voz dulce hacia las pequeñas

 _Ellas se acercan junto a sus respectivas sailor scauts, un tanto nerviosas._

– Pequeña dama serena juras lealtad al reino de la luna sosteniendo el legendario cristal de plata- tomando el cristal de plata de una de las chicas se lo da a rini - prometes usarlo para el bien de todos proteger esta tierra como tus ante pasadas- menciono el rey mientras espera respuesta

Rini toma el cristal de plata - prometo utilizarlo solo para el bien de los demás también para proteger la tierra que amo tanto y que mis antepasadas protegían con anhelo – el cristal brilla levemente

el rey sonríe gratamente - como soberano de la tierra te corono como la princesa del milenio de plata- decía mientras le ponía una corona pequeña de plata

Todos le aplauden llenos de gozo y devoción, la neo reina serena se les acerca a 8 chicas paradas detrás de rini.

\- Sailor mars marinero mercurio Sailor Venus Sailor Jupiter Sailor Neptune Sailor Uranus marinero plut y Sailor Saturn. Princesas marinero Juran Proteger a la familia real, ya SUS Seres Queridos Manteniendo La Unión de ustedes teniendo en Cuenta la amistad y el amor- Dijo la reina mirándolas con Una Pequeña sonrisa

Todas alzan sus cristales de sus planetas correspondientes y cada uno brilla con fervor –juramos proteger el planeta tierra y todos los seres de estos planetas manteniendo la unión la amistad y amor- después de decir esto los cristales brillan aún más irradiando calidez a todos. Todos aplauden llenos de alegría y fervor, ellas bajan los cristales, se miran sonriendo para luego mirar a los reyes.

– Pequeña dama Selene como la primera princesa de ilusión juras mantener la paz y justicia en ambos mundos- decía tomando el otro cristal el rey - juras utilizarlo para el bien –

Selene recibe el cristal con sus manos temblorosas - si juro ser leal a mi reino y mantener la paz en ambos mundos – dijo la pequeña con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz

– Entonces te corono como princesa de ilusión- rey decía mientras tomaba la corona posándola en su cabeza

 _Todos aplaudían contentos de la emoción, la neo reina serena se acerca a 7 chicas que estaban detrás de Selene._

\- Starsailor figther, neaker estrellas marinero, marinero estrella sanador, suma marinero, estrella marinero, marinero plata oro, plata Sailor Moon marinero de plata y estrellas. Prometen Proteger la paz en nombre de Sus respectivos planetas Cuidar el amor la amistad Manteniendo La Unión de TODOS Y de ustedes- menciono la reina mirándolas tiernamente

Todas alzando los cristales de sus planetas dicen. –lo juramos prometemos proteger la unión entre ambos mundos y a la princesa Selene-. esto hace brillar los cristales igual todos aplauden.

–ahora es oficial ilusión es una vez más unido con el planeta tierra por el poder de la princesa Selene y ayuda de las legendarias sailors silvers ahora podemos celebrar- menciono alegremente pururú

Todos contentos pasan a un gran banquete en el patio del castillo. Hermosas flores adornaban las mesas y exquisitos manjares sobre ellas, tortas, pescados, carnes, pollos y muchos alimentos más, otros bailan, otros comían y otros simplemente platican en los alrededores.

– estuvieron muy bien chicas les felicito- decía helios acercándoles bebidas

– muchas gracias helios – rini sonrojada le recibe la copa de soda

– todas estuvieron magnificas – pururú sonríe ante todas, sin apartar luego la vista de Selene

–Gracias pururú helios- Selene baja la vista de pururú un poco sonrojada

– Ahora solo hay que celebrar- menciona animosamente comía un panque de mora sailor star. Su traje era color bronce con su broche de estrella

– Cielos star siempre te la pasas comiendo ya te parecerás a Selene- menciona artemisa irónicamente riendo

– no es su culpa tener a una madre que es cocinera- mencionaba sailor star healer comiendo un trozo de pastel

– Que mala eres artemisa- Selene mira a la chica cabellos negros con un cierto enfado

– Ya calma no se precipiten y disfrutemos- decía sailor silver gold al guiñar el ojo sonriendo

– eso es verdad además se pondrán más viejas enojadas- decía sailor venus riendo

– ¡Venus¡- exclaman todas mirándola con caras graciosas

Una presencia oscura se acerca a Tokio de crista. De pronto el ambiente se torna maligno.

Eternal sailor mars siente algo extraño en el ambiente "¡esto no puede ser!". Exclama la guardiana en sus pensamientos algo preocupada

\- lo has sentido ¿mars?- dijo eternal neptune mirando el espejo en sus manos

– si hay que avisarles a todos –

Se juntan adentro del castillo todos sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

– Entiendo…justo hoy- helios aprieta sus puños con frustración

– no puede ser creímos a verlo derrotado ¿en qué fallamos?- decía eternal silver gol

Una chica de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, piel blanca, su mirar era de una preocupación inmensa, ve a dos chicas rubias, ojos verdes con el mismo traje de sailor, su falda es blanca con los bordes dorados y el moño de los pechos es dorado con el broche color plata.

– es nuestra culpa por avernos salvado esa onda oscura esta ahora con nosotros, quizás de nuevo hiso estragos y…- eternal silver star baja su mirada. no termino la frase en cuando escucho otra persona hablar

– creo que debieron haber hecho lo que debían y esto no ocurriría nunca- eternal silver moon, baja la vista apenada

– ya basta no digan más tonteras…- pronuncia tajantemente silver gold sin quitar su vista de ellas

 _– Creo que esto tiene que pasar…solo que ahora ya sabemos que no se debe pensar ni dos veces para actuar- menciona eternal plut con un tono tranquilizador_

– justamente…lo que dice plut es cierto ese día si no me hubieras detenido…- decía eternal uranus viendo a eternal neptune

\- no es hora para lamentar ni para arrepentirse ya sabemos que paso y en que fallamos… es hora de remediar- dijo seriamente eternal saturn con sus ojos respectivos serios

– hablas de enviar a rini al pasado…y que ella realice lo que no pudimos…- menciona la reina pensativa

\- es algo que no puede fallar…- pronuncio el rey mientras meditaba

– Majestad yo con gusto la acompaño para que se sienta segura…- helios con su voz decidida mira a los reyes

– Pero… ¿que pasara con la princesa Selene?- menciona eternal silver moon mostrando preocupación en la mirada

– creo que lo mejor será que vaya también- dijo un caballero de traje rojo, caballero figther

– tiene razón además estará con rini y helios estará a salvo con ellos – asintió un caballero llamado neaker con traje color amarillo

– exacto además estarán nosotros del pasado- dijo el caballero healer con su traje blanco

– tienen razón pero…aun así no dejo de estar preocupada- menciona la reina angustiada con su mirada baja. Claro está no puede permitir que su pequeña esté en peligro en un lugar el cual jamás a estado

– su majestad no se preocupe yo iré con ellos y les ayudaremos a encontrarlas- dijo pururú mirándola decididamente, transmitiéndole confianza y valor

– hay un problema…ustedes en ese tiempo aun no pueden estar en la tierra o me equivoco…- decía un caballero de traje color zafiro

– si pero estará con rini ella la guiara- acercándose a él un hombre de traje diamante

– Eso nos dejaría más tranquilas – dijo eternal venus con un suspiro de alivio

Mientras todos se miraban preocupados. A las afueras del castillo; dos figuras temibles y grandes se hacen presentes despidiendo auras malignas y poderosas.

– Estúpidos humanos no saben lo que les espera a ellos ni a sus princesas - riendo malévolamente decía. Una chica alta cabellos rojos fuego, ojos color rubí piel blanca, usaba un vestido negro con escote en forma de uve, amarrado por el cuello, su vestido era 6 dedos arriba de la rodilla, botas negras hasta sus rodillas con taco aguja, acercándose al lado de ella un hombre alto ojos zafiro piel blanca cabellos negros, usando ropas negras.

– ahora llego el momento para matarlos a todos no ¿lo crees? Amagda -decía mientras mira a la gente disfrutar de la fiesta alzando su mano al aire formando una bola de energía color carmesí

– a si es hay que destruirlo todo y a todos para apoderarnos del cristal dorado- menciono Amagda con sus ojos rubí intensos

Corren a la velocidad de la luz hacia todos. Sefirus arroja sus bolas de energía contra las persona y las cosas de la fiesta; todo era un caos, las cosas explotan, se incendian y Amagda buscando el cristal dorado mientras Sefirus destruía todo a su paso, se percatan los chicos y corren directamente hacia afuera ayudando a escapar a los habitantes de ese lugar todos corren por sus vidas llenos de angustia, otros lesionados y algunos aduras penas escapan.

"esto no puede ser porque ahora…" – chicas ustedes distráiganlos pururú y yo buscaremos a rini y sele- menciona helios corriendo con pururú

Mientras tanto ellas van hacia los villanos. Por otro lado estaban las princesas con las guardianas de ellas en medio del caos disparos y gritos se escuchan por doquier, llanto y más por todas partes .

– esto es peligroso chicas tenemos que llevarlas a un lugar seguro – menciona sailor venus con su voz de mando

– llévense a Selene yo me quedare a luchar no puedo irme como cobarde – dijo rini con decisión en su mirada y voz

– serena si te quedas yo también me quedare no puedo escapar mi deber es combatir también…- menciono Selene viendo a rini con un poco de indecisión

Luego dos figuras malignas llegan hacia ellas por otro lado llegan los demás también.

\- ¿a qué vienen? A ustedes no se les invito aquí - dijo helios ya furioso

\- ¿crees tú que necesito permiso? – Amagda se ríe a carcajadas- no me hagas reír niño y entréguenme el cristal dorado y a esa tonta princesa –

\- jamás primero deberás derrotarme a mi antes de lograrlo- dice la reina parándose al frente de rini y sele poniendo su báculo lunar al frente- helios pururú rápido-

\- vámonos rini- le toma de la mano y se van corriendo

-vamos también Selene corre- la toma también y se van corriendo

-no las dejaremos escapar – decía Amagda furiosa llena de ira

La miraba con furia ella corre para alcanzarla en eso –fuego sagrado de Marte-, ella se detiene y esquiva el ataque.

\- nunca dejaremos que se salgan con la suya- dijo el rey empuñando su espada junto a los caballeros a su lado

\- a si es primero deben pasar sobre nosotros- dijo el caballero de rubí con su mirada desafiante

\- beso de amor y belleza de venus-

Una feroz lucha comenzó; los habitantes ya se fueron corriendo mientras nuestros amigos batallaban los enemigos fuertes esquivan sus ataques.

\- ¿eso es todo? Que deshonra- decía Sefirus riéndose - y así se llaman "guardianes"-

Las chicas ya estaban cansadas sin perder la guardia seguían batallando, mientras tanto en un sitio alejado de la batalla se encuentra Selene, serena. Helios y pururú.

\- rini sele perdonen mucho princesas perdonen por este suceso, rini como bien sabes la situación de ahora es crítica deberán ser fuertes desde ya- les decía helios con seriedad

\- helios no puedo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados todos están luchando...- dijo rini mirando a helios a los ojos, estaba devastada debía ser fuerte, pero su interior estaba muy triste

\- sé que estas desesperada princesa- pururú le pone su mano en el hombro - pero entiendo su madre nos pidió acompañarlas al pasado…ya que estas personas quieren el cristal dorado por eso necesitamos que vayan con las demás del pasado…-

\- ¿pasado? ¿Las demás? De qué hablan- decía Selene sintiéndose insegura e intranquila derrama algunas lágrimas-¿Qué pasara con todos?-

Rini suspira para luego ver a Selene - ellos se refieren a nuestros padres a todos del el pasado...yo he viajado y así me he ido fortaleciendo como princesa y sailor…perdón por nunca decirte pero fue estricto tu cuidado…perdón Selene fue un error sobre protegerte…- la abrasa transmitiéndole apoyo y cariño

\- no te preocupes rini lo entiendo mucho- Selene le caen lágrimas de sus ojos "ellos nunca confiaron en mí porque no tengo poderes…por eso me protegían mucho"

\- será mejor irnos ya…- menciono ansioso pururú

Las chicas estaban en el suelo heridas, se paran débilmente mientras que los villanos los observan con ojos llenos de oscuridad y enojo decidiendo más aura oscura.

\- no se saldrán con la suya- dijo eternal mercury con su mirada fije en ambos

-madre estas ¿bien?- decía sailor star neaker

\- estos villanos son poderosos- dijo débilmente eternal kakyu

La batalla comenzó otra vez pero las chicas y chicos ya con su energía demasiado agotada.

 _Amagda riéndose burlonamente - que insignificantes son ustedes- esta apunta a los reyes con una onda oscura la dispara hacia ellos_

\- serena- luna interponiéndose en el ataque junto con Artemis

Todos quedaron noqueados ya que ellos quedaron en piedra, la reina serena le caen algunas lamentos de sus ojos –luna Artemis…-, ve con furia y todos los demás se disponen a atacar, los malos convertían cada más en piedra a todos solo quedando los reyes artemisa y diana.

– chicas…-"por favor espero que hayan ido ya mi serena mi Selene"- no se los perdonare nunca…- dijo serena sacando su báculo de nuevo

– Yo creo que ya nos salimos con la nuestra- dijo Sefirus riéndose

– artemisa diana vayan con los demás y váyanse aún están en este tiempo díganles que se marchen ahora- dijo el rey en un tono de mando serio

– Pero rey Endimión-

– diana vamos no podemos hacer nada aquí- decía artemisa a diana

Toma a diana y se van corriendo en dirección con los demás, esto ve Amagda y Sefirus los intentan alcanzar pero el rey Endimión les lanza un ataque.

– Que son molestosos- Amagda les lanza sus rayos para convertirlos en piedra

Ellos los esquiva –curación lunar acción-, esquivan los ataques hasta que al fin los convierten en piedra los observan riéndose, mientras van en camino hacia los demás.

– No puede ser…- dijo helios mirando hacia atrás

– Paso algo…- rini siente una sensación en su corazón - mi…madre padre- le ruedan lagrimas por los ojos y corre - chicas…-

Helios la detiene suavemente para calmarla - rini no desesperes eso quieren…vámonos ahora debes ser fuerte-

– chicas…artemisa madre padre- dijo Selene con un tono triste caen pequeñas gotas de sus ojos

– Si helios vamos- rini en eso saca la llave del tiempo la alza al cielo - llave del tiempo abre tu camino luminoso y muéstranos el camino…tu eres el único que controla el tiempos padre cronos guíanos atreves del tiempo-

En eso escuchan a artemisa y diana gritarles helios y pururú se percatan y las ven a lo lejos corriendo pero detrás de ellas estaban Amagda y Sefirus.

– Artemisa diana- dijo Selene queriendo correr tras ellas la detiene rini -¿Qué haces? Debo ayudarlas -

– deja que vaya helios nosotras debemos irnos sé que es duro pero solo nosotros los podemos salvar – decía rini seriamente con sus ojos cristalizados

 _Helios corre hacia ellas para ayudarlas – chicos váyanse los alcanzare - , decía mientras corría pero Amagda y Sefirus convierten empiedra a artemisa y diana esto hace enfurecer a helios y los comienza a atacar._

Selene observa todo y se pone a llorar - artemisa no-

– ven Selene vámonos- decía pururú abrasándola

En eso un rayo de luz rosa cae del cielo envolviendo a pururú y Selene por completo ellos ven que rini no entra, Selene al ver esto le toma la mano a rini.

– rini hermana vamos por favor ven conmigo- decía Selene mirando con tristeza a rini

 _Rini se da la vuelta y ve a ambos- pururú por favor cuida de mi hermana ¿sí?- lo decía mientras se elevan lentamente_

– No rini si no te vas no me voy…- dijo Selene aún más triste

– busca a sailor moon hermanita cuídate no puedo dejar a helios solo- rini decía esto mientras mira a helios luchar contra los villanos - guíala pururú te la encargo yo estaré bien…-

– rini…hare mi mejor esfuerzo intentare ser fuerte…- decía Selene resignada manteniendo su mirada triste

Se elevan rápidamente dejando solo un resplandor rosa en el aire, rini corre rápidamente con helios para ayudarlo a luchar, una larga y dura lucha se observa pero rini y helios salen volando por una explosión de ataques cayendo en unos arbustos.

– Diablos donde están esos mocosos- dijo Amagda enojada los busca

– calma deben estar muertos ya…será mejor ir a buscar a ese par que se fueron… ¿no crees?- dijo Sefirus con un tono maligno

– grrr me choca esto si está bien vamos ellos se fueron al pasado…- menciona Amagda

En eso ellos desaparecen de ahí dejando solo destrozos del lugar la gente echa piedra y helios y rini inconscientes…o quizás muertos.


End file.
